1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clasp device, and more particularly to a clasp device for fabrics, films, and sheet materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical clasp device for clasping fabrics, films and sheet materials are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,222 to Byers et al. and comprise a body having a rounded opening formed therein and defined by a frame section for receiving a button member. The button member includes an annular groove defined between a pair of annular walls; in which one of the annular walls should be engaged through the frame section together with the sheet material by force. Children and women may not easily engage the button member into the frame second of the body.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional clasp devices for sheet materials.